A Night to Remember
by MrMagicFox
Summary: A wonderful day in Norune Village as Xiao and Toan are playing on a winter's day. WARNING: THIS STORY IS A LEMON, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!


**An Everlasting White Christmas**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Dark Cloud it belongs to it's amazing creators however I do own this story.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Norune Village<span>_

It was her first time spending Christmas with him. She loved to be with her 'Master'.

"Xiao, Toan come inside, you'll both freeze to death out there," said Renee worriedly.

Xiao looked towards 'Master' and said, " 'Master,' Xiao wants to play with this white stuff some more, grabbing a handful of it and showing it to him."

Toan shouted over to his mom, "We'll be there soon, Xiao still wants to play."

Toan looked towards Xiao pointing towards the snow and said "Xiao this 'white stuff' is called 'snow'."

"Yay!" Xiao squealed in delight and tackled 'Master to the ground giggling.

Toan caught off-guard by Xiao's sudden surprise 'attack' had little time to brace himself for impact against the cold snow and hard ground.

I finished putting up some decorations around the house, the last one being above the door. I turned my head laughing a bit at seeing how much fun those two were having. I said, "Toan, I'm heading over to Old Gaffer's to pick up a few some things, I want you and Xiao to be inside before I get back."

Toan listened to what his mom said and replied "Okay, we'll be there after Xiao and I make some snow angels," I ran to Xiao and we both lied down on the ground and began waving our arms and legs to make the snow angels.

"Xiao thinks this is really fun, 'Master'," Xiao said smiling.

"You know you don't have to call me 'Master' right Xiao?" Toan asked her when he began to feel a flush of heat on my face as I used the word. "T-Toan is just fine." Toan stuttered.

"Xiao likes calling you 'Master'." "Do you not like me calling you 'Master'?"

Hearing it again made Toan's blush change from bright red to a hue of scarlet.

"I-It's not that I don't like it, the name just makes me feel embarrassed." Toan stuttered.

Xiao asked 'Master' "Embarrassed?" "Is 'Master' sick?" "Your face is all red."

Toan shook his head and said "It's nothing, anyway why don't we go inside, it's getting late, and I told mom we would be inside before she got back."

"Okay, 'Master'."

Toan and Xiao went up the stairs to Toan's house and were about to enter the door when Xiao asked "What's that, 'Master'?" pointing at the mistletoe hanging above the doorway.

'Why is that up?' 'Mom told me she lost it years ago!' thought Toan.

"Xiao that's a mistletoe, when two people meet underneath it they usually kiss."

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile at Old Gaffer's<span>_

"Hello, Renee."

"Good evening, Gaffer."

"What can I do for you?"

"I'll be needing ten bottles of water, six bars of soap, and five pieces of bread"

Old Gaffer's mouth was agape until he regained his senses.

"Why so much?"

She whispered into the Old Gaffer's ear"It's for..."

"Oh, my, but they're so young, are you sure it's okay."

"Trust me, a mother's instincts know when someone is in love."

The two of them laughed at this.

* * *

><p>Xiao leaned in and kissed Toan on the lips. "Like that, 'Master'?"<p>

Toan nodded and kissed her again, this time it felt better than the last.

"Are you sure about this, Xiao?"

"Xiao's sure, Xiao wants to be with 'Master' forever."

Both of them walked upstairs and got into the bed. Xiao began removed Toan's orange poncho and his white shirt while nibbling on is ear. Toan managed to remove Xiao's white dress and her black shorts.

He then began to massage Xiao's small breasts causing her to moan and mewl. Xiao moved her tongue slowly down to Toan's nipples and swirled it in circles causing his nipples to become erect. Toan moved

his head down to Xiao's flower and began lick it. He continued to lick her 'flower' until Xiao released her nectar in Toan's mouth making him lap it up like a cat drinking milk. Xiao screamed, " 'Master', more,

more!" Toan obliged to her demands and began to drive Xiao over the edge as she screamed, "'MASTER'!" Xiao woke up later and found 'Master' asleep. Xiao decided to "return the favor" as she lifted up

Toan's blanket and found his 'sword' still standing mighty and strong. Xiao removed Toan's red boxers and licked his 'sword'. 'This tastes delicious' Xiao thought as she licked it more. She then covered his

'sword' with her whole mouth, wrapped her tongue around it and began to pump it with her hands as well as suck on it. Toan groaned at this and released his milk in Xiao's mouth as she sucked harder on

Toan's 'sword' and swallowed the milk. Toan woke up at this and hugged Xiao. He took out a golden ring and placed it on Xiao's left ring finger. Xiao took out a silver pocket watch with a bell engraved on it.

As Toan opened it he saw "Xiao" engraved in it. Xiao looked at the inner part of the ring and gasped as she found the words _"I will love you forever until the end of time, Toan."_ Xiao and Toan hugged each

other as they both said, "I love you, Merry Christmas." They kissed each other before falling into slumber.

* * *

><p><em><span>As Renee entered the house:<span>_

I entered the house to find the two of them naked and clothes scattered everywhere in the floor of Toan's bedroom. I wrapped a blanket around Xiao and Toan. I smiled at them and went back downstairs to put the food away.

_**Hope you like this WanderingEnternalSoulofTime, Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas.**_

_**Please read and review. This is my first lemon for Dark Cloud.**_


End file.
